Uncharted Feelings
by XOXOSG
Summary: Daryl's begins to discover that he may just have some strong feelings towards a certain woman after a series of tragic and traumatic events.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is my first TWD fan fiction, but I really love this show so much! I started watching over the summer and became addicted instantly. I don't read the comics so please no spoilers. I plan on reading them sometime though.

Last night's episode just blew my mind. So this basically takes place after that. I've liked the idea of Daryl/Carol for some reason and I want to see something happen with them, but who knows now. Anyways this is probably something I'll continue, to satisfy my shipping needs, we'll see what happens. Please review though. Also I have a Teen Wolf FF in the works right now, check it out.

When he picked up the scarf, it was almost like he could feel his whole world crash down in front of him. He honestly didn't even really fully comprehend that he had felt this way until the very moment he saw the headdress next to his friend's now decaying body He held it in though, not letting his emotion show through the tough exterior he managed to secure over all of this time. He was basically a badass and everyone knew it, but he still had uncharted feelings and emotions raging inside of him. But in this moment he was able to really identify a few. Sadness, grief, rage, somberness, just to name a few. He hoped his instinct was wrong. Maybe, just maybe she was still out there, alive. But he couldn't keep subscribing to these pipe dream ideas he had made up in his mind. He pushed the tiny factions of hope he had to the very back of his head, something to think about when things dyed down a little. Then maybe he could work through the thoughts and get over it properly, work through his feelings like a normal person. He barley believed he had even managed to let himself care so much about her.

He managed to shove all thoughts of her to the back of his mind, to be strong for the group; they couldn't afford to be losing anyone to their feelings at the moment. And really he thought maybe he was okay until he saw Maggie and Carl come out of the prison with Lori's baby in her arms. He saw Rick break down and he knew that's how he was feeling inside, not that he'd admit it. Maybe it wasn't quite the same, he wasn't married to Carol but the feelings were all too real for him, the guy who never even really had feelings. But damn, he could sympathize with Rick right now. He let his emotions ride out vicariously with him as he fell to the ground, mentally being on a similar level. Just another reason not to let himself break down, at least not here, not now.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm not sure how the accents are going to go, just forewarning you. I will do my absolute best though and if it doesn't work, just imagine it the best you can. I don't how often I'll update but I like this story so far. And I love Norman Reedus so I'm just sitting here imagining him being adorable with his gorgeous eyes! Hope it's just as enjoyable for you as it is for me. :)

The silence was deafening in the prison yard. Rick was down and out for the count at the time, and by the looks of things it was going to be awhile before he was back in action. Daryl groaned inwardly, knowing that someone was going to need to take control of the situation at hand. He had that sinking feeling that it might just have to be him. At no time had he ever wanted to be the leader of the group in any situation, he was more comfortable with the right hand man position. Now after struggling internally with the loss of Carol, was quite possibly the worst time he needed to step up and take charge. He was also a tad angry with Rick at the moment, he had ignored his wife and talked to her as little as possible, but now he was bawling his eyes out in what had turned into a zombie graveyard of sorts. But amidst the frustration, he understood it. Probably because he was also a little angry with himself for not telling Carol more about his feelings for her and for not taking her up on the "screwing around" offer. He just hoped his small actions were enough to have let her know that he did care. He needed to get his mind off of her, best he could for the time being though,

"A'right, what needs done?" He spoke up as Rick continued on with his hissy fit next to a few sprawled out walkers.

"The baby…" Maggie spat out, still stricken by the events she witnessed previously. "She needs cleaned, clothed, and fed." She looked down at the infant in her arms, calm, at least for time being.

"Cleared out the block earlier, should be fine. Glenn, you go in with them an' make sure it's still that way. Me an' Carl will get Rick inside." Glenn nodded and Maggie, Beth, Hershel, and the prisoners followed. Damn, they were already listening to him without questioning.

He watched as the group trailed inside and made his way over to Rick, who appeared to be convulsing on the floor. Sure the guy was upset, but they had all lost people along the way and they held it together. But maybe it was the position he held as their unofficial leader that made him more vulnerable. Still, he needed to suck it up; they were still somewhat crisis mode.

"Rick come on, we need to get you inside. Nothin' good is getting done by you layin' here." Daryl prompted his friend by crouching down trying to get him to stand back up. Rick managed to sit himself up.

"Sh-sh-e's gone." He looked up at Carl who sober yet bravely nodded his head. Rick shoved his head into his hands in disbelief. Daryl was frustrated but remained his now usual, calm, collected self as he hoisted Rick off of the ground.

"I know, it's gonna be alright, you'll get through it." Daryl was suddenly the one offering the words of optimism, and he even believed himself slightly. He almost felt like he did when he was looking for Sophia all of those months ago. He was beginning to believe that he was allowed to hope that Carol was okay. He looked for Sophia, he could certainly do the same for Carol, and this time he would be successful.

The three managed to make it to the door that led into the cell block, Carl and Rick went ahead in while Daryl locked the series of gates and doors behind them. They were walking into the cell block when Daryl heard a voice call out.

"Wait! Help! Daryl!" It called out. Daryl looked to the barred door on the opposite side of the wall and saw Carol standing there, begging to enter the cell block. Daryl ran over to the door and fumbled with the keys, but finally managed to unlock it. Upon opening the door Carol collapsed in his arms with relief, he, without thinking, accepted the embrace and didn't try to get her off. He didn't hate the contact at all, it almost relieved the tension he had been feeling for the past few hours. Glenn had heard the commotion, ran over and locked the door behind her, just before three or four walkers showed up. Glenn killed them silently with his pocket knife as Daryl watched over Carol's malnourished shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: New chapter, please reiview and enjoy! Plus a new episode is on tonight, and hopefully Carol returns and her and Daryl make out. Haha but really I do want her to come back. Enjoy!**

"Move! Outta' the way!" Daryl boomed, carrying Carol into the cell block, really she was probably fine, but he kind of just wanted an excuse to hold her for a little while longer. She felt so frail in his arms, but he knew it wasn't a result of today. This whole apocalypse had really began to take a toll on the whole group.

"Put me down, I'm fine. No need to be fussin' over me." Carol told Daryl, she knew her health shouldn't be the upmost of concern now or ever really. The group would surely get along fine without her if something ever happened to her.

"Just gotta' make sure Carol. What happened out there?" Daryl asked sitting her down in one of the chairs from the cells. He began checking her arms, legs, and shoulders for any visible scratches or bite marks.

"T-Dog, he…he got bit. Tried to help me out, sacrificed himself to make sure I did. It was terrible. He didn't make it."

"We know. Found his body being eatin' by some damn walkers. Found this too." He reached into his back pocket retrieving the scarf that must have fallen off of her head. "Thought you were dead or long gone." He handed her the scarf and looked at his feet. "Didn't think you were gonna make it back to us." He thought she was alive, he had hope she was, but in this world, hope didn't mean much anymore. But he had instantly felt relief when he had seen her on the other side of the jail doors.

"Wasn't easy, but I made it." She paused. "Never thought I'd be so happy to see your redneck self." She joked trying to make light of the situation. It really wasn't that big of a deal, she had only encountered a few walkers after the incident with T-Dog but she managed to sneak past them. She was lucky in that respect. "Where's Lori? Is she alright, not too stressed right? Stress really isn't good for the baby…" She began to get up from the chair she was in but Daryl stopped her.

"Um, well the thing is…"

"What? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Well…she didn't make it." Daryl put it to her as best he could. Carol was quiet for a moment, just trying to take in the second death of the day. He knew it would be sad for her, they had been good friends, but she would have to get over it. If she could get over the death of her own daughter and sorry excuse for a husband then she would probably be able to get over Lori pretty easily. It would still be sad though.

"That means the baby's gone too." Carol whispered, but Daryl shook his head.

"Went into labor, and Maggie had ta cut er open and took the baby out. She was in shock from the pain, probably bleedin' out too. Carl had to shoot her." Carol eyes were wide with shock, but really nothing shocked her or anyone as of lately.

"Rick?" She knew he couldn't be taking it well. It was obvious he had been ignoring Lori, and the never reconciled. It probably wasn't a good reaction.

"Bawlin' more than the baby." She nodded, taking the day's events in. "You going to be okay?" He asked, knowing how hard today was for him, it must be worse for a woman, they always had extra emotions running through their bodies.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to be living my life a little better. I didn't think I'd see any of you again. I'm not wasting any of my time not appreciatin' ya'll." Daryl mused over this in his head, it was exactly how he had felt, not knowing if he would ever get to see her again. At the time he just wanted to tell her that he cared for her a lot, but once he saw her, his nerves acted up and prevented him from doing so. Plus he was not one to intentionally make himself look vulnerable, it wasn't him. He stood there just wondering if he should say something to her or not. "You look like you got something to say."

"No, just thinking. Nothing to say really." He said, not wanting to admit to having feelings or anything.

"Well if you ever want to say something, you know I'll be here." She said standing up she squeezed his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek before walking to the doorway, presumably to meet the newest and youngest member of the group. He blushed at the brief but intimate contact. "I care, remember that." With that she slipped out of the cold, grey room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** **It's incredibly difficult to write for a show when it's still going on because plot lines continue to change. As of right now I want to try to keep my story along the lines of the show. I'm going to be tweaking the way I'm doing this. Hopefully the outcome is similar, if it's not, I'll make my story go the way I want. After E5 I really wanted to add things from that episode. Here is the new chapter nonetheless, I ****_really, really, really_**** hope you like it! **

Daryl shook his head, and quickly came out of the daydream he was having staring at the barred door when Glenn called out for his attention. He was quickly grounded back into reality, realizing he had made up the whole scenario in his mind. Damn he could have sworn he felt her lips softly graze his cheek. All he wanted to do was go find her, rescue her, feel her close again.

"Daryl we need to go get supplies for the baby, while its still daylight."

"I'll take my bike, I can take one other person. Quick trip, we'll get in, get what we need, and get out." Daryl stated, coming back to reality, ignoring his daydream his mind had just conjured up.

"I'll go." Maggie spoke up.

"No you can't, it's too dangerous. I'll go with him." Glenn protested.

"Glenn you stay, if something happens we need a man to defend the place. Plus Maggie knows what we need to get."

"Alright that works." Glenn said, and then bid an emotional goodbye to Maggie.

"Maybe get those prisoners digging some graves if they need somethin' to do." Daryl suggested trying not to intrude on the moment they were having. Honestly he was a little afraid that he might start daydreaming about Carol again. As much as he wanted, no needed, to look for Carol, he knew it might be a lost cause and the baby needed to eat soon. "Alright let's get a move on, ain't got much time to spare." He exited the building, Maggie following.

The two drove a ways down to a small community they had passed through once during the winter. Their journey was a quiet one, no words spoken, each of them trying to take in the events of the day. It was like that until they came to a tree that had fallen across the road, most likely in the storm that had passed by a week or so ago.

"Damn tree." Daryl said as the two got off of the bike as they moved to get the tree of the road enough to pass through. "…So was she bit?" He asked, making conversation and because he was just flat out curious.

"N-no. Had to cut the baby out of her, botched C-section essentially." Maggie said, trying to come to terms with it as the words exited her mouth.

"Down right shame. Poor kid too, hada shoot his own mother." Maggie nodded in silence, imagining how Carl was going to deal with today.

"Something no one's prepared for."

"Questioned her judgment sometimes, with Shane an all. But she was a good woman, she'll be missed. They were all good people we lost today. We're closer than family was to me. I've known them since the second day of all this mess, right outside Atlanta. Lori, T-Dog and…Carol." He forced himself to say her name, not wanting to give up and believe that she actually was really gone.

"Oh my God, Carol. I'm so sorry." She had almost totally forgotten in her selfish sadness about T-Dog and Carol. But mostly because she was with Daryl currently and she had seen how close they had gotten over the past few months. Maybe she was the only one to notice the closeness because she was a woman and could just tell with those things, but nonetheless she knew. She knew underneath his rough exterior things couldn't be going well for him. Yes Lori was her friend but her sadness was nowhere near what it would be like if it had happened to Glenn. But maybe they weren't as close as she thought, assuming things was never the best thing to be doing.

His face dropped unintentionally just the sound of someone else's voice implying that she was gone made it all the more heart wrenching for him, it made it more real. He didn't fight it though; it would take too much effort. As much as he didn't want to show he cared, it was almost thrust upon him. He always wanted to be the badass so that no one could play his emotions against him but he let himself break and be sensitive for a moment. After all it was just Maggie; he doubted if he did let his guard down, she would use it against him. They had all become close over the winter, and it was a small, close knit group, he wasn't as worried about it as he would have been months ago.

"Thanks, ain't nothin' really." He paused and looked down at his feet, face contorting with emotion. "She was just real excited to see that baby. Had a lot of hope for it." He'd spent enough time with her to know that she was really looking forward to there being another young kid around to take care of. Probably to fill some sort of void she had when she lost Sophia. She had confided her excitement to him, many times among the many things they talked about.

Maggie nodded. "She would have been so good with it."

"Damn right." He wondered how she would have helped out and interacted with it. He wished he could see. He kind of even hated to admit he was excited to see it too, not that he had really told anyone. He had always had a soft spot for kids, innocent and all. Remembering how he was treated as one and not wanting anyone else to get treated like him.

"We should probably go." Maggie said once the log was moved far enough off of the road for them to get by. The ride was silent until they reached a small daycare center on the outskirts of the nearby town. Maggie went in first through a back window, Daryl following behind. He looked around taking everything in.

Cribs, toys scattered on the floor, various artwork. The wall to the left of him had cut out handprints of kids who presumably attended the center. His eyes were automatically drawn to one with the name Sofie. Damn. What was that feeling in his chest? It hit him hard just seeing the name. Never would he have ever have thought he could feel so much for a little girl he hadn't really know that well. But he as he had gotten closer to Carol, looking for her, he felt closer to her, and he would have done just about anything to find her. Maybe that's why he cared so much about this new baby, to fill the void of never being able to truly find Sophia. He couldn't say for sure though. He knew though, he knew he cared for her. And he felt like he had let himself and Carol down by not finding her. In turn though it made them gravitate to each other though, that was one good outcome of Shane's conquest to destroy the barn walkers. He missed Carol currently, and he missed not having the chance to get to know her and Sophia better.

Walking around the building gave him pangs of regret. Regret for never settling down before the world went to hell. Hell he'd never even actually been with a woman. He regretted not fighting harder to find Sofia, not being back at the prison searching every inch of it looking for Carol. But he tried to be present. But the cribs and finger paintings made him wish he had more to fight for in this world. At least he could maybe help take care of the baby, maybe.

The two managed to gather up a small supply of formula, clothes, blankets, and diapers. Not much, but enough to make it through for a while. It was nightfall when they returned to the prison. The baby was wailing when they entered, Maggie went to get a bottle ready while Daryl went straight for the kid, wanting to see her. He took off his poncho and wrapped the now cleaned baby in it.

"Shhhh it's alright. It's okay." He did his best to soothe the newborn. Maggie handed him a bottle, the newborn took it willingly. "There we go. See it's alright, sweetheart." He held her close to him, doing his best to console her. The group looked at the two with almost amusement, they knew Daryl was a bit of a softy but seeing him hold a baby was a tad humorous. "She got a name yet?" He asked the new big brother, Carl.

"No not yet." He said looking up at Daryl. "Maybe Sophia." Damn that name just kept coming up today didn't it? "Or Carol, or Andrea, Amy, Jackie." He continued, Daryl didn't pay much attention after hearing the names Sophia and Carol, it made his face turn instantly displeased. The rest of the names just made the rest of the group feel somber and melancholy. "Or Lori? I don't know." The kid was doing well, considering. Beth put a hand on his shoulder.

"How 'bout ass-kicker?" He laughed, trying to lighten the mood. He felt like he had been appointed leader on technicality. He knew things needed to get done, and Glenn was a bit weak for it yet, so he'd do what he had to until Rick came out of his state. "That's a good name ain't it? Little ass-kicker?" The rest of the group laughed, even the prisoners. It felt good where he was at despite what had happened. It just made all of them a tad bit closer, and now with a baby to take care of, it was important they all rally around one another. Even if he wasn't the leader, he knew he would do a lot to protect this group. He just wished that Carol could be here too. But she was out there somewhere, she had to be.

He told himself he would go looking for her tomorrow. And Rick too, who had reportedly went AWOL. They would get some necessary sleep and search tomorrow. He did excuse himself for a few moments and went out to where there had been some graves dug. He saw the one with Carol's initial shaped with rocks. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Cherokee rose, it was kind of their…thing? But he didn't do it because he thought she was dead, but because he had hope.

**So this episode did a really good job of showing Daryl's feeling for Carol I feel so since I love Caryl I wanted to incorporate that. I even did the scene they say got deleted on The Talking Dead. Oh and Norman Reedus with the baby? My ovaries exploded, pretty sure. So yes this was a good episode. Hot guys with babies who miss their woman who just went missing, good episode. I hope you still like the story, despite how I tweaked it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Another good episode as always! And thank God Daryl found Carol, it was too amazing. This is what his mind was going through during this episode, kind of. Here's the new chapter, I hope you like. Please review.**

**And I meant to do a disclaimer a long time ago, but here it is: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its ideas in any way shape or form. **

He spent the night tossing and turning in his sorry excuse for a bed. Be maybe got two hours of sleep tops, he was just too worried to relax and sleep. He hadn't slept well months, there was no way he could. He always had a shift of keeping watch at least once a night, and when he did get the opportunity to sleep he couldn't, his sense were always on high alert, ready for a possible zombie invasion.

This night was particularly difficult for him though. He couldn't help thinking that Carol just might be out there somewhere holding on by a thread and here he was asleep on a somewhat comfortable mattress. He hadn't been this inconsolable and worrisome since Sophia went missing and he was basically the head of that search party. He knew that he wasn't going to waste any time looking for her, she was his priority. He had hoped she was alive, but the hope that she would be that way when he found her was waning with each passing moment. At some point in his worrying he did drift off for a short amount of time.

When he awoke the sun was just barley showing itself, it was no earlier than six thirty. He pushed himself up, knowing that he had things to take care of, especially if Rick was somewhere in the body of the prison. He patrolled the cell block until everyone else woke up and the group headed to their area where they ate together. The group was eating in content silence when Rick entered the room, somehow more cleanly and seemingly more sane then before.

"Everyone alright?" Their _leader_ asked.

"Just fine. How 'bout you?" Daryl asked, glad he seemed more stable than he had been just a few short hours ago.

"Better. Cleared out some cells, hallways of walkers. I'll get the bodies in a little bit, still going to keep looking around." He said placing a hand on Carl's head making sure he was doing alright in the current situation.

"We can go with you and help." Glenn spoke up wearily, not wanting to get thrust against a wall again.

"I got it, don't worry. I can handle it." Rick stated, Glenn made no arguments. "You got things handled here?" He asked Daryl, who nodded.

"Got Axel in the generator room looking at things, Glenn and Maggie are going on a run, Beth and Hershel are going to look after the baby and get things organized. Oscar and Carl are going to go with me to clear out the lower level, see if we can find anything." Daryl had made the plan in his head before he went to sleep the night before. He knew this might be his only chance to find Carol's body or what was left of it before Walkers got to her.

"Alright sounds good, I'll be back soon." And with that Rick went swiftly through the barred door in which he came from.

A few hours later Daryl, Oscar, and Carl were exploring a lower level of the prison they had inhabited, searching for supplies, but for Daryl he was searching for Carol. He was a little scared of what he would find though. The three had told a few stories; Daryl had tried his best to comfort Carl, even though words were never his thing. He knew it was somewhat different; the death of their mothers, but he felt like the kid might need to talk about it and not go crazy in his mind. He remembered how he felt when his mother had died, he just had hoped that this kid would make it through; he was a kid when the world turned to hell. It would be a miracle if he didn't turn out to be clinically insane. Suddenly a walker approached the three; Daryl killed it with his knife without a second thought. He noticed that one was already unsuccessfully lodged into his jugular. It looked pretty damn familiar. He bent down to get a better look at the object.

"Its Carol's knife." He announced, letting the others know about his discovery. How he knew what her knife looked like, he didn't even really know. But he just did. It's like he had paid attention to it for a reason all of those times before. He remembered observing her holding it plenty of times, but he knew not everyone would be able to tell what her knife looked like, he had just been paying that much attention to her. At that moment he lost most of his hope, now if she didn't have her knife, she was essentially done.

"I…I don't think there's much left down here, you guys go back. I'll take care of whatever else is down here." He sighed in utter defeat. Carl almost protested but instead Oscar pulled him back and they walked back to the cell block. He knew now it was just a matter of finding her body. He stood up and paced for a moment before leaning against a wall and sliding down, her knife still in his hand.

"AH DAMN IT!" He yelled when he was sure the two were out of ear shot. He sat like that for a good half an hour listening to a door across from here squeak back and forth, stabbing the ground with Carol's knife. He was trying to process her death in the best way he could, before moving on and facing her dead body, if there was one even left. He almost even came close to crying, he was angry with himself for not coming to look sooner, as soon as he had inkling she was gone but not dead. He tried to calm himself but the incessant slamming of the door was getting on his last nerve. That was it, he was done, he wasn't just sad, he was pissed off beyond belief and he needed to take out his anger on something more tangible than a concrete floor. In a swift motion he moved the dead walker out of the way of the door and yanked it open, knife ready to be thrust into a cold, almost lifeless body.

Looking straight ahead he saw nothing, but something caught his eye in his peripheral vision. A barley breathing, exhausted looking body. Carol. She was barley moving and had a little reaction to even seeing him, she looked ready to give out at any moment. He was ecstatic on the inside but he knew he might not have the time to waste as he touched her face as gently as he possibly could. He shoved the knife in his pocket and took her in his arms, and walked as fast as he could to bring her back to their cell block.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl managed to make his way back to the cell block they had been inhabiting for the past week or so. He immediately went to one of the extra cell block, not wanting to climb up the metal stairs. He set her down on the lower bunk just as she was ready to give up it seemed.

"Carol, come on, stay with me now. You're gonna' make it, just gotta keep your eyes open, alright?" He begged her. "I'll be back in five seconds, just keep your eyes open." He was worried that if she drifted into another state of consciousness, that she might not come back to back to him and the prison. It scared him to death; it scared just about as badly as imagining her dead did.

"I'll be okay." She whispered, throat dry from dehydration. Daryl nodded and walked out to where they kept a few spare bottles of water bottles. He grabbed one and quickly and went back to the cell where Carol was. She was coughing, fighting to keep her body somewhat propped up in the bed.

"Here you go, you'll be needin' this water." He tried handing it to her, but he knew by her shaking hands that she would need his help.

"Sorry." She whispered, feeling guilty for being so helpless.

"S'okay, lemme help." He said and put the water bottle to her chapped lips, she drank the majority of its contents, finally regaining stability afterwards. She smiled as him, not as weakly as he would have imagined.

"Thank you Daryl."

"Ain't no big deal though." He said, shrugging it off, feelings were never really his thing. She grabbed his hand, and looked at him with seriousness etched in her face.

"It is, really. Thank you for all you've done, for me, Sophia." She whispered the last word, almost too quiet for him to even hear. Daryl cringed still at the mention of her daughter's name, he still blamed himself for not finding her in time, or not being the one to go after her when Rick did. He and Carol had talked over the winter months though, one of the subjects was Sophia, and they were able to come to better terms with the situation over time. It still hurt though, even the slightest mention of her name every now and again sent the both of them into a fit of regret.

"Really don't need to keep thankin' me for it though."

"I know, but I was afraid I wouldn't be seeing you again, I want to make sure you know what you mean a lot to me." She rested her hand on his shoulder, being as sincere as she could.

'Well, you're welcome." He said feeling slightly awkward with the unfamiliar touching, but in another way he felt good with her hand there. It meant she was real, she was concrete, she was there, alive and not dead. She was a fighter, a quality he wouldn't have imagined she was before. He was glad for the change though, it suited her. He wished she would have been this strong before the walkers started roaming around, when she was still with her husband. She could have left if she had just set her mind to it. But damn, every time he thought about it he wished he could go back in time and give that bastard a piece of his mind and a swift kick to the ass or be the one damaging him like Shane had once done back in Atlanta. He was good for nothing really, how could he treat a woman so wonderful so disrespectfully.

"Daryl…I…"

"What is it."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, honestly. You've saved me so many times I can't even keep track. I don't ever want to lose you without you not knowing what's going on. Even if you don't care to know, I want you to know." He didn't know what she meant exactly until he felt her lips on his. He panicked, almost jolted away from the contact, not understanding what was even happening really. The kiss was a peck really, but it scared him. Not in the "world being run over" way but in the "I actually kind of like this" way.

"Carol, what er' you doin'?" He asked pulling away, he was nervous. Nervous because he'd never done anything like this, and because he didn't even mind it that much. He actually thought he liked it.

"Thought it was obvious, Daryl. Just showin' you that I care 'bout yah."

"There's other ways of doin' it."

"It's not one of those things you say with words exactly. But I guess I'll have to explain it best I can to you." He grunted and rolled his eyes, stubborn as ever. "I care for yah, Daryl. And honestly it scares me a little bit, but I wanted to know. Kept thinkin' bout' it the whole time I was in the closet, regrettin' not tellin' you before." She admitted, and looked at his face, waiting for him to get angry, he was stubborn with everything, especially when it came to his feelings. She heard him make an audible sigh.

"Kinda felt the same way, wishin' I had told you, that you meant a lot to me. More then I cared to admit. Not exactly good with my feelings, as yah know." He wanted her to know the caring was mutual, but he was scared about where things would go. He wouldn't mind starting up something with the woman, but it would have to be baby steps, she probably knew that as well. They both knew things didn't need to be rushed to be appreciated. They didn't need to be Glenn and Maggie in the guard tower affectionate. But they both longed for companionship.

"I ain't one to rush into nothing, but I think we need each other. More than we'd like to admit. We need to tell each other more things. But I like the way things are between us, don't want nothing to awkward. I just want us to be us as we are." She expressed to him. She hoped he'd get it, their relationship was hard to explain but she understood it in her head and she had a feeling he knew what she meant.

"Might be able to handle that." He didn't want anything to get crazy with the two of them too fast, they were best friend practically and he hoped advancing it would improve the relationship and not ruin it. He hadn't told her all his feelings, and wansn't quite sure when he would but he knew this was enough to satiate her for the time being. She knew he cared, and that was a lot for the two of them, damaged and unsure what was safe to say. They didn't want to ruin the other more than already, this was good for now. The time could come when things got more serious, but for now it was this. She leaned in again, and sensed his hesitation, she kissed him anyway, just as he began to kiss back slightly, Rick's booming voice was heard from outside of the cell block.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So I changed my mind, I think I'm going to continue writing through this hiatus, it just won't be as often since I have a few other stories out there that I want more time to play around with. But after the update and seeing the comments about it, I realized how it didn't make sense, because the hiatus is exactly when I need the FanFics to hold me over. Anyways this midseason finale was intense, I wanted to throw up! So here is the new chapter and keep your eyes open for more chapters to come. **

"Damn." Daryl spat as he realized the rest of the group scuffled through the corridor outside of their cell block. "I'll be back in a sec, don't go anywhere." He told her sternly and pushed himself up from his crouching position that he took so he could be closer to Carol.

"No need to worry. I ain't going anywhere." She told him with a weak smile on her face. She was a little frustrated they couldn't have had an extra minute or two before Rick showed up. But timing, among many things, was not something that was not looked upon as a necessity in the harshness of this new world. She was glad to have gotten what she did. She just longed for one normal day, days similar to the ones they experienced at Hershel's farm. Daryl left the tiny cell with his normal saunter. She heard a muffled version of the conversation Daryl was carrying on with Rick and the rest of the group. Nothing she could really be sure of though. Suddenly though the group was in front of her cell door and Rick entered first. She peered around the metal pole of the bed. The reunion was quiet but intense, Carol suddenly realizing their losses and gains as well. She cried when she realized Lori was gone, and saw the sorrow etched in Rick and young Carl's face. All she could offer was a look of compassion and understanding. Suddenly the young child began to fuss instinctively reached out to take her

"Oh it's alright…" She whispered to the baby.

"Probably hungry, has she eaten since I last fed er' this mornin'?" Daryl asked genuinely wanting to know, and also surprising Carol.

"You? Fed her?" She was truly astonished, eyebrow raised and everything; he looked down at his feet and bit his thumb nail, slightly embarrassed; he concluded that it was probably just hard for her to imagine him feeding a tiny baby.

"That he did, did a good job too." Hershel said aloud. She looked at Daryl, a smile on her face that she was having a hard time containing.

Soon the commotion had continued on at the prison, Carol and Daryl discovered that the woman Rick had brought into the prison, Michonne, had witnessed Glenn and Maggie get taken. The only debating about the situation was about who was to go on the trek. She knew it was inevitable that Daryl would have to go. It was nice for Carol to know he cared about them so much that he would risk so much to make sure they were back with the group. But she felt like it was going to be a rough confrontation and she even found herself offer her services, just to prevent any separation from Daryl.

"I'll go." She told Rick, she had become so much more of a contributor to the group during the winter, and that was something that Daryl had come to like more and more about her. She was an adapter, she was strong, doing whatever she needed to ensure her and her "_family's_" survival. She'd gotten really brave and it was respected by all members of the group.

"Carol, we need you here. It's safer, but if something happens, you've become a great shot, you can take care of whatever happens here. It will be good to have you here to take care of the baby with Beth." Rick dictated and Beth's face had relief written on it, she wanted her sister safe, but she knew she would probably just weigh the group down in the long run.

"Alright Rick, if that's what you think is best." She told him, she couldn't believe how rude she had once been to him; he really was a good leader for this group. She had a quick glance around the group though, somehow just comprehending that there were only four survivors from Atlanta still in the room. They'd lost many along the way, she never thought she would have been the one to make it, but damn she was appreciative of Rick's leadership skills, and even Shane's from back in the day that had gotten them pretty far. She felt Daryl brush his hand next to her, not quite a grasp, but enough to tell her that she was being good and doing the right thing by listening to Rick.

"Michonne will lead us there; we'll take one of the cars. Daryl and Oscar, you up for it?" The two men nodded without hesitation, everyone dispersed to collect their things or helped get bags ready in case a sudden exit needed to be made, Carol and Daryl stayed back. Rick gave her instructions for the group staying back. "Carol keep everyone safe. If you need to get out for any reason, don't hesitate, take the car. We'll meet up at that farmhouse past the train tracks if we have to. Carl's got an extra gun too, just in case. Alright?"

"I can do that. But I think we'll be fine. Just get Maggie and Glenn and bring them back safely." She pleaded and offered a weak but hopeful smile. Rick nodded and went to collect some supplies for the trip. She turned and looked at Daryl. If anyone was going to survive the conquest it would be Daryl but she always worried when he was out doing something, and this was potentially a deadly mission. They had gotten good at fighting walkers but these would be people, not all friendly from the sound of Michonne's story, but she had faith. She didn't have time to really feel anything else at the moment she wanted to make sure these last few moments were with Daryl before anything could happen to him.

"You gonna be alright here?" He squinted at her, unsure of what she was feeling.

"Oh I'll be fine. It'll be nice to sit a play with the baby for a little while." She said grabbing his forearm and giving it a gentle squeeze. She was impressed by the muscle she felt in it but didn't let it show, she couldn't believe she was just now realizing how impeccable his arms were. Probably from the crossbow she thought to herself.

"Even with him?" He eyed Axel, who was trying to make small talk with Beth and Carl.

"I'll be okay, if not I got a few weapons layin' around to protect myself with."

"Still, shouldn't have to be usein' them. You shouldn't be the one protectin' everyone."

"Daryl, it's going to be okay. It's just a good reason for you to get back as soon as possible." She told him, hoping it would convey that she knew he had to do what he had to, but that she wanted him close, as soon as he could return.

"Just don't let em' try anything. You put a bullet through his brain if he starts getting' fresh with yah." She rolled her eyes, but he didn't flinch. He meant business, we didn't joke about stuff like that, anything that involved her safety.

"I'll remember that. You stay safe out there and don't worry much about me."

"Alright." The three men got all they needed together and were beginning to load the sea foam green car. Carol watched from the door, "Little Ass-Kicker" in her arms, Rick was walking to the car after talking to Carl, everyone else conversed here and there ready to leave. Daryl was standing next to her.

He was so unsure of what he needed to do or what was appropriate, but he felt like if something went bad he would have regretted not doing something. Like when he didn't run and go look for Sophia or when he didn't run faster to save Carol from being locked in a closet, dying of dehydration. Rick started the car, obviously waiting for Daryl to get in next.

"Stay safe." He told her, with pure hope that she would.

"Nine lives, remember?" She smiled hopefully, she was sad he was going, but knew he was the best chance at getting the job done. He looked at her and hesitated for a moment. But in his nervousness he still managed to tell her what he felt with his actions. He reached over the newly named baby Judith and grabbed Carol's face and kissed her lightly and chastely on the lips and as quick as it had started it was over. His face was beet red; he was embarrassed but he ws glad he had done it, left it on a good note, not leaving her to wonder what he was thinking. It was fast and kind of sloppy but it left her with a smile on her face as he ran to the car and gave a "goodbye" wave before entering the vehicle.

**AN: I had to add the part about his amazing arm muscles! But can I just say the mid-season finale was just sooooo good, what did everyone else think. I pray to God that when Daryl gets back he just full on makes out with Carol, realizing he could have lost her! But I'll be happy as long as he just keeps on living though, lol! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I am so SORRY about the lack of updates and such. Unfortunately I have been busy and will be getting even busier in the upcoming months. Please understand, luckily in this fandom there are plenty of really good stories (way better than mine anyway) so please keep reading when the updates happen, but expect them to be sporadic. This chapter is short but I felt I owed it to you. Also this may be it for a while, I'm truly sorry but I hope you stick around until I'm not so busy. Enjoy!**

Carol was left in astonishment at what had just happened, she felt like it was a meaningful gesture and that it left her with zero regrets, just simply wanting more. In her head she tried to will his body back to the prison yard standing next to her, but her wishing was moot because he had a job that needed to get done. She was a little perturbed with herself that she didn't try to make the moment with his lips on hers last a little longer but with the baby in her arms it would have been difficult for her to do so. She made herself be grateful for the few seconds that he was kissing her, and especially for the fact that he initiated the act. He was not the type to show any emotion at all really, and the fact that he had showed affection made her feel like he had really meant it. She decided that he wouldn't have done it unless he really meant it and thought about it carefully (as he did with all decisions he had the time to ponder), and she must have been worth it. If only she knew how right she was, would have made her worry a little less probably, but that was exactly what Daryl thought, she was worth it to him.

Carol struggled to keep her mind off of Daryl throughout the day. There wasn't near as many distractions as one would think, there were a decent amount of activities to keep her mind mostly busy though. Compared to taking care of the baby, the confrontation with Axel actually gave her something interesting to do.

"Well isn't that interesting?" Axel tilted his head, looking at Carol and fiddling with his mustache. She was still somewhat in shock; did she really look like a lesbian? She was a tad bit offended, she knew it wasn't the most stylish look in the world (who cared now though), but a lesbian, really?

"No…it's not." She said before sauntering away, it was humorous. The look on his face was that of rejection but she had a feeling he might try his luck again with her. She was interested in Daryl, but no one had really seen them together or being romantic, just friendly. She was pretty sure no one even saw the quick exchange of PDA that had happened in the prison yard. Carl or Beth might have noticed, but she was sure Axel didn't and that's why she was sure he might try to peruse her again. She had no intention of letting anything happen.

She was in the guard tower for a good part of the afternoon, Axel was with her but didn't really try anything with her, she was glad for it. She figured his ego was bruised and that he still had the intention of making a pass at her, he was staring at her pretty obviously. She brushed it off and just kept watch as best she could, just trying to ignore Axel and the annoying worry for Daryl and the rest of her "family" on their journey to what she had picked up on as, _Woodbury_. She had been up in the tower for a few good hours and decided to go inside and see if Beth had started something for dinner. She walked in the door only to see unfamiliar faces she didn't know.

"Who are you?" A lanky and sweaty man asked. She saw Carl on the other side of the barred door that lead into their cell block room.

"She's with us." Carl spoke up for her. She strode across the concrete floor to the door. Carl opened the door, but only with enough space to barley let her through, he promptly closed and locked the bars behind her.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"I don't know. I heard them yelling and decided I should help them, but I didn't want them in here. They're going to stay in there until Dad comes back." Carol nodded; she didn't like the sounds of this. She had just finally gotten comfortable closing her eyes for a few hours with the prisoners around in only the next cell block, before she went missing. Now there were strangers in the room next to them.

"That was kind of you, but I don't think you should be wandering off like that. These people could have been dangerous." She scolded, her motherly instinct taking over.

"I know, I was careful though." She couldn't argue because there was nothing they could really do about the situation now. It was hard to put trust in a thirteen year old though.  
"Okay, were just going to have to keep an eye on them, make sure they don't plan anything." He nodded. The rest of the night went pretty smoothly, Axel remained in the guard tower, their new neighbors were fairly quiet. Carol was up with the newly named Judith, feeding and cuddling her while Carl, Beth, and Hershel. She was on Daryl's pile of mattresses on his perch. She was worried for him, feeling uneasy, she had a feeling things weren't going smoothly. She wished he didn't have to go, but she understood it was a necessary journey they had to take to rescue part of the family. Something in her though told her that her worrying was for a cause, and that she was worrying because there was something to worry about. She longed for him to return safe and sound, she wanted him to be right next to her not caring if they were even speaking out loud or not, it would just feel a lot better. She would feel safer with him there, especially with the group on the other side of the wall. While she thought of all of the seriousness of the world, she also hoped that he would return and kick Axel's ass for pestering her. She knew if he had the chance he would. As she sat with Judith in her arms and his poncho on her lap, that he would come back safely and have the opportunity to do so.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Okay finally back, what a crazy first two episodes. I'm sorry for the lack of updates (if anyone even cares lol) but I want to get back into writing this. But fair warning I have so much stuff going on for these next few months and may not be able to update that often and I get frustrated because I want this story to follow the show because I like to delve into their feelings so hopefully I don't get too far from where I want to be. Also I plan on continuing on with the story during the summer, so longs as Daryl and Carol survive. Which I'm beginning to worry now, especially for Carol, death follows her. Anyway thanks for listening to my blathering and if you like this chapter PLEASE review! Anyone else hoping for some type of CARYL reunion Sunday?**

**Also it might be just me but the song "Drunk on You" by Luke Bryan reminds me of Caryl for some reason. Like their relationship in a fall, southern, country setting, like the farm. Idk maybe this its dumb observation but I think it does. Also can I marry Norman Reedus?**

Rick arrived back at the prison with Glenn, Maggie, and Michonne. No Daryl. Her heart took a deep plummet when she saw no crossbow wielding man in the car. It sank even more when Rick put his hand on her shoulder; she knew then that it wasn't good. That he had left. It hurt, especially after she got her hopes up and didn't even think that him leaving was an option. Damn it, she was stupid for thinking that the kiss even meant anything. She had thought for sure that he had finally left his guard down and that it meant something. Maybe he was too embarrassed to come back.

"Merle was there. In Woodbury. He decided he wanted to be with his brother, and we weren't going to let that happen." Ah she understood, she knew that feeling of eternal bonding, even if the brother's relationship was rough to say the least. That was what she managed to gather at least over the winter months and with the brief mentions he would sometimes interject into the conversation. No matter how much of a jerk Merle was she knew they were family and she knew that he was caring and would want to be with his brother. A big part hoped that he would come back to the prison, but she had a feeling that hope was a wasted effort. She could tell from Rick's voice that maybe that feeling was the right one to have. They made their way up to the prison and with each step she was sad that Daryl was gone but could at least be happy that he was happy with his brother and they did get Glenn and Maggie. But it seemed like with the reunion of some of the family members came with the leaving of another, it wasn't right. But she did try her best to be grateful even though she hadn't even got to appreciate his presence really before she got lost in the tombs. That reminded her of when he rescued her, she missed his strong arms, and his strong presence in general.

Soon they were up to their cell block and Carol greeted Glenn and Maggie who seemed off and distant from one another, but of course they were all glad to see one another. She wondered what Rick would see about the new group and how that would go down. She knew if Daryl was here he would just do what was best for the group. She tried to get him out of her mind but it was almost impossible when she was holding Judith, thinking about how Daryl had taken care of her and was basically the reason for her survival. Everywhere she looked it was impossible not think about him, especially when Beth brought him up in the conversation. The conversation was somewhat uplifting, remembering that she was once weak but how the world had made her hard. It wasn't bad it was what she needed and she had people like Daryl to make her more prepared for this world that had become so messed up. Even if he was gone at least she still had some of the basic things he taught her over the past few months.

The day seemed to pass by rapidly yet in some ways agonizingly long. She fed and changed Judith and put her down for a nap, at least it gave her something to do other than think about the obvious. She spent some of the day listening to Axel's stories, mostly trying to avoid the strenuous shifts of power that were happening. Finally once everything had settled down she went out to the court yard to enjoy the spring Georgia day, before it God awful hot. She took a deep breath and it made her feel better about the situation, it wasn't like the problems were gone but just muted. Suddenly in the middle of one of Axel's story a splatter of blood crossed her face and paired with a loud shot. This couldn't be good.

She dropped to the ground and hid behind Axel's body that was suddenly being pelted with bullets and a sniper stood at the top of the guard tower. Carl and Beth ran behind a brick wall and Maggie came running out with guns and handed them off. It felt like hours she was behind Axel's dead body for bullet cover. Finally Maggie gave her an opportunity to get up and hide behind the wall as well. Carol hoped that Rick was okay, knowing that he was just on the outside of the fence mere moments ago. Maggie fired a shot, killing the sniper in the guard tower. Suddenly there was silence and then a loud crash, a large delivery truck was suddenly in the interior of the prison yard. She could barely see what was going on but she was pretty sure she could see Michonne killing walkers with her katana and Hershel was lying on the ground. Suddenly (from where they were standing in the prison yard) Glenn pulled the truck back in and helped load a limping Hershel into the truck. Relief spread across their faces and Carole opened the gate and the truck drove in, she closed it immediately to prevent any of the walkers from getting in. They all gathered at the fence looking for Rick and she was able to make out what looked like at least one other person at the fence line. But she was sure her head was a little bit scrambled from the events of the past ten or so minutes. But at least they were safe, at least, for now, their family was still together.


End file.
